


Silver Changing Table

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diapers, F/F, Hypnosis, Mental Regression, Messy Diapers, Mommydom, OCs - Freeform, Scat, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Silver Writing Desk, Soiled Diapers, Watersports, actually me, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Phew. Two jobs and a fairly successful smut writing blog is a lot for me to juggle all at once... I need to find a way to relax. Maybe I could request some days off, but I might actually need them if there’s an emergency?...What? Diapers? I couldn’t... well... It wouldn’t hurt to give them a try...Could it?An anonymous commission~!





	Silver Changing Table

“Someone’s a busy bee!” Alexis laughs as we relax on the couch together, some meaningless cop drama playing on the TV in front of us. “Izzy, didn’t you just do an eight hour shift yesterday?”

Nodding, I sigh a little, sipping my grape soda as I lean against the arm rest.

“Yeah… I told them I needed extra hours because of rent and the bills, but I think they might’ve gone a bit overboard…” I say, rubbing my neck anxiously, a frown painted across my chubby face. “And the library is dead-set on not giving me more hours because I’m new there, so I need to rely on the print shop job.”

“But you hate it there, you keep telling me. Have you tried looking elsewhere for a job to replace it?” She asks me, looking nothing but concerned. My neighbor really cares about me; she always has, right from when I first moved into the building. She gave me some spare furniture, and helped make sure I was fed for the first week or so when dealing with extra expenses.

“The pay is too good. If I leave, I’ll be taking a massive hit in pay, so I’d have to get extra hours to make up for it…” I explain, waving my hand with a sad sigh.

Alexis looks down at the floor for a moment before smiling at me once more, her optimism shining through. She’s really beautiful looking, and her smile absolutely shines. Her brown hair cascades past her shoulders, mixing well with her tan skin and bright blue eyes that reflect the light through the windows, it seemed. She always dresses casually in like, jeans, a t-shirt, hoodie, that sort of deal. But she always makes it work.

“What about your Writing Desk?” She asks, giggling as she leans on the back cushion. “Still going well? Think you can go full time with it?” That sends a warmth across my cheeks as I blush, hastily looking away as I laugh. It’s always weird discussing my kinky side business to actual people… Only a few people here actually know, and Alexis was one of the first people I told.

Accidentally, after a long night of drinks together, of course.

“I-It’s going well, but I don’t think I can consider it a job yet,” I admit, looking shyly at her. “A lot of people want me to write for them, but it’s a matter of my own motivation to actually churn out content on a consistent basis…”

“Maybe take a vacation from the print shop and focus on that, then?” Alexis responds with a little nudge of her foot against my leg.

“I… can’t. I need to save my time off in case I get sick and need it,” I sigh, getting up and moving to my kitchen, putting my cup in the sink before stretching out. “Speaking of… I need to get going. I’ll be home at 10 tonight, so maybe I can grab some Chinese on the way home?”

“Mmm… Just grab some for yourself. I’ll be turning in a bit early, so I don’t want you to waste money on me,” Alexis chuckles as she stands, meeting me near the door as she waves. I look up at her and smile, before she leans down and gives me a kiss on the forehead, like a mother would a child. “Just treat yourself tonight, kay?” She always does this, and it’s so embarrassing! She’s only like, 5 years older than me, and yeah, she might have almost a full foot in height over me, but it’s humiliating!

… Although, some part of me enjoys it? Living away from home did make me miss this sort of tender feeling, so I always just let her do it, with just a little fuss.

“Alright…” I say with a dull blush across my cheeks, waving at her as she leaves. “See ya!”

Alexis gives me one final wave before the door shuts, leaving me on my own again. But I don’t have time to focus on the near silent loneliness of my apartment, I need to grab my stuff and get ready for another 8 hour shift at the print shop…

Thank God I’m not an alcoholic, or else I’d be a complete wreck by now. I hate dealing with the customers at the print shop. ‘Oh, I need this in 30 minutes! I don’t wanna pay express though, why are you charging express?’, ‘Hi, I took this Polaroid photo and I want it to be blown up to 24” by 36”! What do you mean it’ll look bad; it’s your job to fix it!’.

Bite me! Ugh!

I turn the corner to my hall, slumped over with a bag of Chinese hanging by my side, ready to just climb into bed, put some anime on, and pass out with my food half eaten again to get up at 7 am for my opening library shift. But something catches my attention.

There’s a box placed on my doormat. Wrapped up in shiny purple wrapping paper, it was topped with a white bow, making me realize that it wasn’t delivered here by the UPS guy. Someone put it there. I carefully pick it up and unlock my door, turning on the lights as I set my things down. Placing it on my kitchen table, I turn it over, finding a card taped to the side of it.

“To: Izzy, Love: Alexis”

I sigh quietly, rolling my eyes with a smile. Of course, she probably turned in early tonight so I couldn’t reject this gift.

“Well, since it’s here…” I hum to myself and wiggle my fingers in anticipation before I begin tearing the paper off, carefully at first, then just haphazardly, excited to see what I got.

… Diapers.

The realization of its contents as I pull it apart makes me go pink in the cheeks, but I don’t stop opening the package. Alexis obviously knew about my little fetish thanks to the Writing Desk, but was she really encouraging me to actually partake in it?

The diapers were cute: Pink, kinda silly looking, but they seemed tough. ‘Super Absorbent!’ was emblazoned on the side, and I used my key to slice the plastic open and pull one out.

God, were diapers always this thick? It crinkles in my hand, dimpling from me squeezing it, moving it around like it was a bag of microwave popcorn before cooking it. They even had a faint lavender scent about them…

… It couldn’t hurt to use them, right?

Grinning to myself, I grab a can of orange soda from my fridge and head to my bedroom for the night, setting my food on my bedside table while turning the TV on. I set the package of diapers down on the foot of my bed and hold up the one I took out. I’ve written this a ton of times now, I know how to get a diaper on.

After kicking my shoes off, I wiggle my hips to help slide my panties and skirt down my legs, tossing them into a hamper quite eagerly before I lay out the diaper on my bed. My chubby butt sits on it, making it crinkle a little while my hand-me-down bedframe creaks from under me, and I begin pulling the straps up and around my hips.

The first embrace of the padding around my waist makes me shudder. It’s… hard to describe, honestly. Like panties, but… better? It’s a cop out, I know, but it is! I wiggle back and forth in place, enjoying the little crinkles and shifts the material makes under me. I can practically feel the stress from the day slowly draining from my shoulders the longer I’m in it, with my hand slowly running along the super thick padding.

“How do I look?” I muse softly, leaning over, with my thick thighs rubbing together against the material subconsciously as I fish out my phone. Turning the camera on to selfie mode, I lift it up and smile at my reflection in the screen.

My shoulder length brown hair is a slight mess, so I hastily brush it down with my fingers. My matching brown eyes wink at myself, their darkness contrasting my admittedly slightly pale skin fairly well. My blue uniform t-shirt stretches slightly around my, and I’m fully ready to admit this, fat frame. The print shop’s logo is stretched over my breast in an almost comical way.

But what I specifically angle the phone for is the diaper down below.

My tummy spills out just slightly over it, but the white is still plain to see. It looks right, too. It looks natural. Like I was made to wear these, almost. I look super cute too! I move the phone around, trying to get the best angle, posing a bit, flashing some peace signs, the usual selfie fare. I even take the pictures. I’m… unsure why. For future reference?

Closing the camera, I sigh and relax back on my bed, setting up my meal while I sit with my legs splayed out in front of me. Maybe… I’ll wear them to bed. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. It’ll be like wearing a new pair of shorts to bed!

Humming to myself while I eat, I begin typing a thank you text to Alexis. Since she’s asleep, she’ll enjoy the warm feelings I’m sending her when she wakes up.

The sun hits my eyes, making me grumble as I slowly wake up. Dammit, I always forget to close the curtains before bed… The sunlight makes me get up earlier than I want to because of it. Groaning, I toss the blanket off and swing my legs over the side of the bed, stretching out. I’m briefly surprised by the diaper adorning my waist, but I quickly remember putting it on the night before.

But I don’t remember using it.

I stand up quickly, legs spread apart as I poke the soggy diaper. I wet the bed? Wait, no, I wet my diaper! I wet my diaper? Sweating, I slip it off slowly as I go to the bathroom to clean myself off. That’s… embarrassing. At least it happened on the night I had my diaper on.

I toss the old diaper away and clean myself up with a washcloth quickly, before setting it aside and going back out to get redressed. Instead of going to my closet to get new panties, I stop by my bed instead, taking out my next diaper instinctively.

Was I already so used to wearing them? Guess I liked it more than I thought! Can’t hurt to wear it to the library. I’ll just wear jeans over it or something.

Laying out my next diaper, I plop my butt on it once more and start strapping in again. It was a wonder how this came so naturally to me. If only writing about other things made me proficient in those as well! As I finish taping up, I hear my phone jingle off on my nightstand.

I get up and pick it up, praying it isn’t the print shop wanting me to work after my library shift, but to my relief, it’s just Alexis.

“I’m glad you liked them! How’d you sleep, dear?”

‘Dear’? I’m not that young… and there is no way I’m telling her about my little accident…

“I slept like a baby!” I text with a little snicker, neglecting to put on pants as I walk to the kitchen to make breakfast. “Might need to keep buying me them; they’re super nice!”

I get to work on breakfast while we continue our texting. Just simple cereal is my signature dish in the mornings. Plus I didn’t want to think about making anything bigger. The very thought of doing measurements and stuff made me not want to do it at all.

“More? Have you already used one?”

That text makes me tense up. She knows, doesn’t she? I’m already feeling my heart race while my hands just sort of, take the wheel and respond.

“Just one accident while I slept! Probably because of stress though, lol!”

“Ohh~?” Alexis responds, and I can already feel the heat rising to my cheeks. “Do you need me to come chaaange you?”

“Nonono, I took care of it! Just number 1, so it was super easy.”

She doesn’t respond for a while, so I take the time to finish up my meal and get ready for my day. It isn’t until I finish up my hair and make-up that I realize that I totally forgot to put a skirt on! Ugh, I’d forget my own head if it wasn’t attached. I take off the clothes I slept in and put on a new outfit; simple black tanktop, with a purple plaid skirt. For shoes… eh, my mary janes will do. It’s professional enough.

Alexis doesn’t respond by the time I get ready to leave, so I shrug and let her be, taking my purse and phone as I head off, the soft sound of my diaper crinkling freely below me making me feel more relaxed about the upcoming shift.

I’m so embarrassed… I should’ve brought my diapers with me to work! I forgot to use the potty when I woke up because of my accident, and I had no chance to go during my shift because of how busy we were! I was drinking a lot of water too because of the summer heat… I must’ve wet myself… three times? Then towards the end of my shift, I kept making dumb mistakes…

Like, I had a hard time understanding what people were asking for at times, and the lines got really out of hand. One of my superiors had to come out and pick up the slack. I must be coming down with something at this rate…

The next day, I had two accidents, but at least they were spaced out enough to where it dried a little. But the next, I had two in like, an hour! I was constantly worried that the thing would sag too far below my skirt, but nobody mentioned anything… Maybe they were just being polite…? The third day, though… I swore I was going to leak with how many times I wet that day. Thank God I usually brought a pair or two with me with each shift, but there was always the thought in the back of my head, making me wonder if I’d run out mid shift one day…

Each day, Alexis would ask how my shift went. I’ve managed to hide how bad my accidents have been getting from her, though, for the most part. I mentioned I wear them out and use them occasionally, downplaying how often I actually did. But she was always understanding, just saying that it was me finally relaxing, and she’d always tease at my frequent misspellings…

The lowest point had to be when I was sent home from the print shop yesterday. They said I must’ve been exhausted, because I was just staring at the screen, not doing anything, while the customers were barking orders at me… They sent me home and gave me the next two days off to recover.

I don’t remember that though, so I must be exhausted. Alexis is right. She’s always right, really.

I struggle to fit on my last diaper as I lay back on my bed. Why was this so hard? It was frustrating; I had done this, like, a bajillion times! I’d pull a wing up and tape it to my bare thigh, only to untape it in frustration. I could do this! I could…

A knock on the door snaps me out of my one-track mind.

“Izzyyyy~?” Alexis’s voice coos out from behind the door, making me panic. I wasn’t dressed! I just tug up my diaper the best I can, strapping everything together before hopping off my bed and waddling out to meet her.

“Comin’!” I call out as I get to the door, opening it up and smiling at her. She’s tall, dressed in a cute blue dress that goes down to her ankles, with matching heels. Her straight black hair is well-done, and she looks so much older, respectable like this.

She giggles at the sight of me, making me confused.

“What’s so funny?!” I huff, cheeks puffed out as I cross my arms under my tubby titties. “S’not funny…”

“Nothing, nothing, dear,” she leans down, giving my head a kiss as she walks in by me, shutting the door behind her. “Have you eaten today?”

I open my mouth before sheepishly closing it as I waddle on behind her.

“Noooo…”

“Are you not hungry then?”

“Y-Yes! I am!” I bounce a little as she takes her place in the kitchen by the counter, setting the big bag she was carrying down. It seemed full… My curiosity was immediately piqued, making me lean over to try and get a better look, but Alexis tutted swiftly, wagging her finger at me.

“Nuhuh. After dinner,” she scolds me gently, making me sink back as I watch her get to work. She’s like a wizard in the kitchen with how she flits about, grabbing the things to make a meal, like she knows where everything is. “Diapee clean?”

“Uh-huh!” I announce proudly, beaming at her as I shift on my chubby legs.

“Are you sure?” She confirms, looking at me with her blue eyes piercing me, making me freeze. Was I…?

The warmth gradually spreading between my legs made me realize otherwise. My eyes glaze over for a little, before Alexis clearing her throat snaps me back to it.

“Noooo…” I mumble, looking down at the ground guiltily. “I t’ought I was doin’ good…”

Alexis just laughs as the pan she’s cooking sizzles and she steps aside to pour drinks. She gets a big glass out for her soda, and nabs a small cup from her bag for me and my milk.

“Someone’s a pissy lil missy!” She teases, winking at me before bringing me my sippy cup. I take it in both hands, bashfully starting to drink as I blush. Her hand moves between my legs, squishing the sagging dampness there to confirm it, before snaking around to the back, groping at the butt of my diaper. She seems satisfied by the dry crinkles, because she gives me a pat on the head as a reward, before going back to her cooking.

I haven’t messed my diaper once since getting them, and I’m super proud of that! There were a few close calls here and there, but I’m a big girl! Big girls don’t poop their pamps!

Alexis chats with me while she cooks, and I just listen, arms crossed on the counter while my head rests on top, rocking back and forth. I’m starting to get really hungry. My tummy is starting to hurt, too… Guess I’m super hungry!

She sets out our plates before long and guides me to a seat. Dinner begins, with my meat and veggies cut into smaller pieces that are easier for me to eat, and I find that despite eating, my stomach isn’t feeling any better. My hand rubs my chubby tummy peeking out from the bottom of my shirt, before a fart leaves my butt, making my body tremble.

Then it happens. I don’t even have the reflex to stop it from coming as the seat of my diaper starts filling up. The squishy warmth starts in the middle and spreads out like melting butter on a pan, smearing across my pale rear as it’s forced between the cushy padding and my butt. My face scrunches up as I focus on pushing to help get it all out, and little noises leave my lips. Mommy watches me, not confused, but with a little grin.

I’m practically lifted up in my seat from the mess I make. So warm and squishy, I can’t help but wiggle my hips back and forth in it as the flow starts slowing, and I can settle in my own mess. My first poopy accident…

“Do we have a stinky baby?” Mommy asks as she stands, walking around the table to inspect me. I smile nervously at her and nod, and she just responds by taking my hand and guiding me off my chair. My diaper sags severely between my legs, and she grabs her bag as she brings me back to our bedroom.

“Uppsies!” She cheers for me to help coax me up onto the bed, and I happily do so, feeling the poopy diaper squish beneath my hefty weight. Rolling onto my back, I sprawl out and stretch with a big yawn as mommy begins to pull my diaper off me gingerly.

She makes a big gesture of fanning the smell away from her nose as she tosses it away, and I laugh, resting my hands on my chest as I wait. The cool wipes hit my nethers, making me squeak in surprise, but mom’s soft cooing calms me down, and I settle back into the blankets. The powder came next, coating me down below like light snow in the early winter, and my hips were lifted effortlessly for the diaper to be placed under.

Gently, mommy’s hands move about my hips, pulling the sides of the diaper up and taping them in place; far better than I could. I try to watch to figure out how she does it, but it’s too complicated, and I give up, to instead watch the funny moving pictures on the TV.

Mommy leans down, placing a kiss on the front of my diaper, making me giggle, before she shifts to sit on the bed with me. With a grunt, her hands take me and pull me onto her lap. Her arms wrap around me, and she holds my close, my head tucked in against her shoulder, chin against her dress.

“No more worries for you, sweetie,” mommy coos, starting to rock me back and forth while I smile contently in her embrace. “Just love, warmth, and comfort, all from your loving mommy…” Her hand slowly strokes my hair, and I simply nod, accepting her words with each fiber of my being.

“I love you, mommy…” I sigh, a long yawn leaving my lips as I close my eyes.

“And I love you, my precious child…”


End file.
